Dane
by Hobey-ho
Summary: Sanit Dane has a wife and a kid. A daughter named Alex. Alex hates her father, as did her mother before he became obcessed with Halla. Now she waits for the monment when she can leave or kill him... R&R rating has gone up.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing excexpt Alex and Lisa.**

My first Pendragon fic! Yay They finally made a stection for Pendragon! Okay anyone who finds this R&R. I know the first chapt is a bit undesprictive. But it will be more desprictive in the next chapt. Okay Hobey-ho (yay people know what that means now!)

* * *

"**Do you think me a Beast?"**

"Don't! Let go of her!" Alex screamed as he put the gun up her mother's throat. _His_ wife's throat.

"Be quiet Alex!" He said harshly as he turned back to his wife.

"How dare you!" he yelled and spat on her foot. Lisa let out a small whimper in response. She knew not to get her husband angry. She knew it, last time she was lucky. This time. This time she wouldn't put it past him to pull the trigger. He bent his head low and whispered in her ear:

"You left me. And for what? That dog Press?!" he demeaned, his cold breath tickled her ear.

"No." she choked out.

"For what then!" he screamed. Now tightening the grip on her body.

"For Halla." She whispered. Her grey eyes widening with fear.

"Halla?" he whispered. Then let out a laugh.

"Halla!" he yelled.

"Yes Dane Halla." She replied. He pulled the gun away from her throat a bit. But not a lot.

"Halla? Halla is shit! Then when I try to change it. My own wife goes against me. But not only that she turns my only child against me to!" He screamed and shoved the gun closer to her neck.

There was a silence.

"No. You turned our own daughter against yourself." Lisa whispered, preparing for the impact of the shot.

"Hmmmhahahaha" He laughed.

"I did? Did I?" he questioned.

"You did! You filthy Bitch! You went running to Press, when you found out my plan." He yelled, then in a whisper he said:

"I am a good father" he paused "You you're a horrible wife, and I don't think a wife who goes against their husband's back doesn't deserve to live?" he paused again and turned her around then stared her right in the eyes.

"Tell me why should spare your life?" he mockingly asked.

"You shouldn't." Lisa answered flatly. A flitter of independence crossed Lisa's eyes.

"Say that again!" He yelled.

"You shouldn't....I don't want mercy from a beast! That's what you are Dane a beast, and beasts don't know mercy" Lisa said loudly.

"A beast you think I am?" His eyes glowed with anger. Lisa nodded slowly know death was near.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then a beast I am." He whispered. Then pulled the trigger. A scream filled the air. Lisa's empty body fell to the ground. Alex laid huddled in the corner. Her eyes wide and scared. Tears fell down her face. Her fathers body darkened the corner she was in.

Dane out stretched his hand. Alex stared blankly at it.

"Don't be afraid Alex." He said in a whisper. Then went to wipe away Alex's tears. Alex hindered from her fathers touch. He grabbed his daughter by the shoulders, and made her look at him.

"Alex...Don't fear me. She had to die. She was untrue."He whispered.

"And what happens when I do something wrong?" Alex asked, feeling revengeful towards her father. She wiped away her tears. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of think he had any control over her emotions.

Dane's eyes fired with wroth. Then he did something he hadn't done since she was eleven. He punched his daughter. Alex gave a scream as his fist met her cheek. Her hand flew up to her stinging cheek. Alex was to scared to move as he pulled her into a hug. And ran his hand threw her black and grey hair. Then Dane cried. Not for Lisa. But for his daughter, she was the only person who made him _feel_.

"Don't fear me." Dane whispered in his daughter's ear.

"I don't." Alex said softly.

"I hate you." She said in her head. One day, she knew she'd kill him. It was just waiting. Waiting until she was strong and wise enough. Until then she hugged her father back and told him what he wanted to hear....


	2. Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except Lisa and Alex

**Note: I'm sorry for the lack of update and time it took!!! **I'm really REALLY sorry. I've got so many good reviews for this and people begging me to update. So here it is Dane:- Chapt 2:- Sorrow

**Thank-you to ALL my grand reviewers! I beg that you review again! **

**Thank-you **

Hobey-ho

* * *

The ceiling of her new room was grey; it suited her personally well right now. The effects of her mother's death reverberated off very thing she said and felt. Her eyes which were once a dull grey had turned to a black that had no ending. She dreamed every night of her father's death. She stood over him like a powerful empire. Her hand was a metal whip long and had a very sharp tip. She would first hit him across the arm to give him taste of what was in store. Then she would whip his chest again and again until there was nothing but a bloodied piece of roar flesh. Now he would beg, beg her stop but she would point to her eyes and say:

_"You brought this upon yourself_, you made me almost emotionless!" And she would whip him in the face and leave a long gash across his eye. She would wake at this precise moment before she could finish the job.

Alex rolled over and shoved her head violently into her pillow and let her tears of sorrow stain her cheeks. She opened her eyes to discover cushioned darkness, with patterns of the stitching that bound the pillow. The dull light from the living room shone through the cracks in the door, a shadow appeared filling the long stream of light that was on the other side. Alex quickly rolled over and shut her new black eyes.

The insanely lusting father looked on the cracked wooden that held the entrance to Alex's room. _His daughter's room. _He knew it would wrong, but he wanted it. She was his daughter no one else's, so couldn't he claim her? He reminded—— he reminded him of Lisa. The wife he killed. He shook his head and expelled these thoughts from his mind and told himself:

"She had to die… She was unfaithful, she probably even sleeping with that dog Press!" This enraged him so much, to think of his dead wife—_his property_. With this thought he opened the door to his _apparently_ asleep daughter.

The door slowly opened, she rolled over quickly to try prove to Dane that she truly was asleep. She hoped to God that he hadn't come for that. Not for _that_. Lately he had been saying how much she looked like her mother, even through she resembled Dane a lot more. Alex gave a quick shudder she knew he was in the room. To confirm her worry she felt a pressure that made her bed sink at the end. _He was here for that._ She moaned and laid dead still. But as she did this her fear worsened, because his hand was slowly ever so slowly pulling down the blankets that covered her small skinny frame. She gave a shiver when all the covers were pulled off her and his cold hands gently touched her thighs. There was no escape now. She thought as she was being touched by sin it self.


	3. The Black Sheeps'

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers:-**

Chimera: thanks for putting up with my lateness in updating.

Butterscotch1998: glad you enjoyed it!

Boicrazy101: thanks glad you like it...finally someone who's as craxy as i am about pendragon!

Shoebox with wings: I'm glad you like it and that I'm getting Dane right in charcter.

**Note: **I know my chapts are short, but because I'm probaby not going to make them longer...I'll try to update **alot **more. 

**

* * *

**

**'The black sheeps'**

His breath still seemed as if it still covered her, even through _that _night was over a week ago. A silence had taken over of what little or small connection her and her father had ever had after Lisa's death or before for that matter. They were now going to the next fume of the 9th territory, her father had just finished destroying what ever was left of Veelox and now was going to slowly but surely kill the inhabitants of Hergol. Her father now had white blonde hair, green eyes and was deathly pale. Of coarse her _father_, Dane had already devised a plan on how to bring this already chaotic territory into more grief. Through Dane never told Alex his plans anymore, like he used to. He was starting to realize that _his_ little girl whom he truly loved; was straying away from him.

'Two black sheep' he would say to Alex, Alex would turn towards her father and wait for the next part of the speech, which he always told her before he would ruin a territory. It was now ritual.

"We are, you and I. Are black sheep, who have strayed from the heard. Some may call us sinners? Others call us insane. But I, I call us rogues. We are the sheep that did not agree with the heard so we went off by ourselves. And therefore just because we do something different to the heard— doesn't mean we're going anything wrong." Alex had never really understood why he told her this— more as if she didn't understand it. But now it did make sense, she still hated Dane, but what if it was this so called 'Press' the one doing wrong? How did she know that Dane was the evil one?

'"Never trust what you believe. Never trust your first senses."' Her mother had always said. And she had always believed this, it was like how first impressions can be wrong. It was the same with senses. She disregarded these thoughts and turned away from her father and then looked back.

"Why are we black sheep?" she asked her voice giving no sense of emotion. Dane looked at his daughter these were probably the first words she had said to him since the 'bitch's death' he would call it.

There was a silence. Then he answered her question: -

"We are the black sheep, because we think differently to the heard. And make different choices, which seem wrong to the heard. But we enforce our different choices." He finished her black eyes still staring aimlessly at her father as they trod the dirt pathway.

"No. Why _are_ we the black sheep? Why must we be different to the heard?" Alex asked her secret foe.

"Because _I think_ differently to the heard and because I think differently and do what I think. And I can cannot live in what I think is wrong, and therefore the heard hates me and because you are my daughter you will not be accepted in the heard anymore." She nodded in silence. Then Dane added:

"That's why _we_ are the black sheep." While Dane was answering her question he could feel tears swelling up in the back of his eyes. He truly did love his daughter, and because he truly loved her he said these words and made sure she did as he said…


	4. Even Demons Cry

**Even Demons Cry**

They stood in silence until Dane said:

"You did not get a choice." He said losingly, he was about to give up the only thing he had left in his life — other than Halla of coarse.

"What are you implying?" Alex asked as her headshot up towards her father. Dane noticed for the first time in what seemed an age his daughter's voice had feel in it.

"That you should join the heard"— Alex went to say something but Dane stopped her, and then continued:

"You were never given a choice if you wanted to be different, but if you choose to enter the heard— you know I can never trust you again. We'll probably be enemies." There was a silence, Alex was staring at her father in disbelief.

"I would rather you have a choice to be with me, instead of you running away and betraying me like your mother." He spat the 'your mother' so violently it was as if he was sucking out poison from a new wound. Alex's ace seemed to soften her eyes that held so much sorrow and hatred seemed to glow with many different colours: - Moss green, calm reds and blues. All calm colours. Then it all vanished and they turned back to their new but old black.

"Then I would be your enemy?" Alex spoke.

"Yes." Dane replied hoarsely.

"Now what do you choose?" Dane asked trying his hardest to fight back the tears that were treating to pour out.

There was a long silence.

"I would like to a part of the heard." Alex whispered and she did something she thought she would never do again. — She hugged her father, and then something unexpected happened— Dane hugged back. She looked up at her father's face, even thou he was not in his form, she could see threw the 'makeup' and she realized just how old her 'dad' was.

Alex pulled away, to see her father had a single tear running down his face. Then he spoke: -

"Go." Alex stared at him for a moment then turned around and ran. Ran like she had never ran before. She had escaped her demon. _Her father._ As she ran deeper into the endless woods she realized: -

" I do have a father, he just hides under cruelty." But this thought did not change her mind she kept running. She ran until her legs could run no more.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dane watched until his daughter, his love, his feeling run away into the woods. Not even did she look back as she ran. Then when she was plainly out of sight, he fell down on his knees and wept, wept until he could weep no more and sat there on that spot lost in thought. Lost in despair, grieving for he had lost his only love. He clutched a fist full of dirt and grided it until there was no dirt left in his hand. He look at his hand where the dirt had just been— seeing it there no more made him realize that he was alone, he was insane, and he was sure he was going to die, — probably at his daughter's hand. He breathed deep and screamed at the sky.


End file.
